fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McKayla the Servine
McKayla is a main character in the ''Legend's Wake'' series. She is a Gala Pokémon, which is a Pokémon with abilities different from other Pokémon. History When she was just a young Snivy, McKayla and her family lived harsh lives. Instead of enjoying life, they had to survive it. Every day they were forced to live off of whatever they could. On some days they would get nothing to eat or drink. With her mother nearly dead and her father on the brink of insanity, McKayla ran away from home. Almost immediately she began her life as a thief. She took everything she could find. She quickly became a master at stealing. She was able to take anything she wanted without anyone noticing. With her health becoming much better and her thieving streak perfect, stealing started becoming more of a hobby than a way of surviving. Her intentions were no longer pure. She loved the rush she would feel whenever a Pokémon she stole from would realize something was missing. She lived this way for a long time. Eventually she encountered a Riolu named Skyler and a Piplup named Klip, who were on a quest to defeat Sheeva the Zoroark, an evil sorceress. When they weren't looking, McKayla stole all of their items and ran away. They were able to catch her, and she gave them back all the items. Realizing they could take care of her without having her do any of the work, she joined them. As time went on, she became more and more valuable to the team. She and Skyler eventually fell in love. The team was able to defeat Sheeva. With the evil Pokémon gone for good, the team had to disband. McKayla, Skyler, Klip, Draven, Ryker, Drax, and Francesca agreed to join again if a new threat arose. Personality McKayla has never let her temper get the best of her. She is always calm. She will hold her composure in any situation, no matter how serious the situation is. Sometimes her lack of fear makes her seem overconfident and cocky. She is a strong, independent Pokémon. She won't let anyone tell her what to do and prefers to do things by herself. She is a team player, however. She gladly works with Skyler and the rest of the Guardians. This Servine is also greedy. She enjoys stealing from unsuspecting Pokémon. She doesn't like sharing and prefers keeping anything she finds to herself. McKayla is also manipulative. She is an expert liar, capable of making up authentic but false stories on the spot. She used to use her thieving and lying skills on innocent Pokémon, but now she saves it for villains. Once, she was even able to convince a villain to spare Skyler after they'd captured him. McKayla has been known to be flirty. She can combine her beauty with her manipulation skills and sharp wit to make other Pokémon fall in love with her. She has a deep, yet complicated, relationship with Skyler. She only pretended to be in love with him at first, but soon her fake feelings became real. Something always seems to be there to stop them from confessing their love for one another. McKayla cares deeply about the Riolu and wants nothing bad to happen to him. He is her first love, and she wants nothing more than to be with him. Game Appearances *'Legend's Wake' — Her first appearance. She joins Skyler and Klip just to live off of them and make them take care of her, but she soon gives up her greedy ways. When she is an ally, her default Role is . Moves Trivia Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Legend's Wake Category:VictoryStar